<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>songs for you by nctdreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229800">songs for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctdreams/pseuds/nctdreams'>nctdreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>70s, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Band Fic, Bisexuality, Childhood Friends, Coming of Age, Drummer Yuta, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Guitarist Mark, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Inexperience, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctdreams/pseuds/nctdreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“But this is about Mark and it’s about Yuta, his best friend and the one that had been by his side all this time. The two of them didn’t need big gestures, words that would make someone tear up or any theatricals. It was simply how it was meant to be, just the two of them.”</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>A story about dreams, music, groupies and falling in love with your best friend. It’s the 70s, baby, live a little.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>songs for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! i haven’t posted anything here for a while but yumark got me into my feelings, so have this very self indulgent band!au. <br/>i would recommend listening to miss you by the rolling stones, grow up by paramore and talking in your sleep by the romantics as they were the songs that heavily inspired this!! <br/>but yes, hope you guys enjoy it :] </p>
<p>(ps. i still have to do the final review of it so im sorry if there any too many mistakes :()</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark doesn’t remember much of his childhood, just flashes and weird memories that pop in every now and then. That’s what happens as you get older, he guesses. But here’s something he remembers: </p>
<p>Nakamoto Yuta, three years older than him, walking inside Mark’s house with his mother holding his hand. He had seen the woman before, a very good friend of his own mom from a long time ago, but the scrawny kid by her side was something new. And at Mark’s young age and with his shy manners, nothing seemed more intimidating than a boy older and taller than him. </p>
<p>It didn’t go very well, let’s just put it like that. </p>
<p>But still, for some reason, after that day the older boy sticked to his side like glue. A friend, even with the age difference and the intimidating stares. It was like Yuta got himself a permanent place on his life, always teasing, but also always making sure Mark was okay.</p>
<p>As a teenager, he remembers daydreaming of travelling the world. Finally getting away from the too small town his family lived in and away from all the stupid closed minded people that wanted to know about everybody's business. He remembers Yuta showing him songs that he had never heard before. Bowie, Fleetwood Mac, Hendrix, the list would go on and on. It was like music became a little world the two of them had built for themselves, where they could be who they truly wanted to be. </p>
<p>And they had always dreamed of something more, something exciting and that made their blood rush with adrenaline. Mark wanted to live, experience the things he only heard about in the records Yuta played and what they saw on the telly at late night at his house.</p>
<p>That’s something he had been thinking about a lot these days, while watching roads pass by through the windows of a barely comfortable tour bus. Because, somehow, they had made it, their dreams had come true and at the age of 20 Mark got to go on tour with his band and finally see the world he had only fantasized about, even if it was only a few cities not that far from his.</p>
<p>The band, put together by none other than Mark and his best friend, consisted of four people: Mark on the guitar, something he had learned by watching Jimi Hendrix too much, Yeri on the bass, Doyoung singing, Johnny on the keyboard and last but not least, Yuta as the drummer. Oh, and of course, Taeil, the self proclaimed manager that didn’t gain anything with this job but the opportunity to travel with them.</p>
<p>And with punk and classic rock influences all over the songs, they were not half bad, with the few songs they rehearsed over and over on Yuta’s small basement. They had gotten the opportunity to tour for a reason and could even make the small crowds that gathered to see them sing along, achieving an even smaller amount of fans that proclaimed their adoration for the band out loud. </p>
<p>It was literally the start of a dream come true, but for some reason Mark had been feeling weird the past days. Like his mind just started wondering out of nowhere, like it is now, and he started to think about things that made a lump form in his throat. Because see, it was great, the music and all the perfoming, the parties and the zine interviews, but he didn’t feel happy all the time. Which was normal, of course, but he often wondered if 16 year old him would be proud. </p>
<p>A loud clash spurs him out of the trance and brings his focus back to the studio they are all in, trying to record a new song. Yuta looks at him with an annoyed expression as the plate on the drums still stirs. </p>
<p>“Wake the fuck up, you’re daydreaming again.” He says, without real bite to the words, but still mean enough to make Mark snap back. “We only have one hour left and the song is not even halfway finished.” </p>
<p>“Sorry.” He murmurs, guitar feeling heavy but comfortable as he repositions it. Yerim starts counting and then the melody of the familiar song the band had finished writing yesterday starts. His fingers find the guitar strings with ease and he lets himself go with the music. </p>
<p>❀</p>
<p>There were few things better than making music with your best friends. Travelling to different places, standing in front of a crowd no matter how small and performing, the money you managed to split among yourselves, they were all great but nothing came close to being in a studio with the people that became your family while you did the thing you all loved the most. </p>
<p>It’s a small studio this time but the atmosphere is good, with velvet walls, tiled floor and low lights. The smell of weed is intoxicating and Mark feels high after not even that many hits. He was always a lightweight but maybe it’s also just the joy of being in the moment making his skin feel like it’s tingling.</p>
<p>The small sketchbook he takes around with him everywhere stays placed on his lap, with possible lyrics written all over it in a messy way, because when inspiration hit it was impossible to keep an organized mind. His head stays tilted back, eyes closed as the melody Taeyong is playing and his own thoughts fill his head. They come and go with no rush, something that is rare because usually they are all over the place, brain overthinking until his head starts pounding. </p>
<p>Taeyong hums something to go along with the bass and a smile forms on Mark’s lips at how good it sounds already, good enough to have his eyes opening as he writes down the things his mind provides. These days it’s mostly about the same things, finding yourself and the overwhelming feeling that came with it, even more when you did it while discovering the world and the recent acquainted opportunities. But they are also about something that Mark likes to ignore. </p>
<p>He knew very well it was there, would be too oblivious if he didn't. But pretending it was nonexistent was better. Safer. </p>
<p>Johnny plops down next to him on the leather couch, a silly smile on his lips as he tries to take a peek at the younger boy’s writing. “What is it you got there? Another love song?” He asks just the tiniest bit teasingly, making Mark blush because that’s the exact subject he would like to avoid. </p>
<p>Love, what a weird thing isn’t it? Both in concept and in practice. </p>
<p>He had once thought that he would never fall in love, too independent and doing well on his own for it. But that’s the thing about love, you don’t really get to choose when or if it’s going to happen. Love strips you down of your free will and there’s nothing you can do but succumb to it. </p>
<p>Was he in love, though? That’s a good question, really. He was for from thinking he knew everything about it and had it all figured out, because in reality the mere thought of it scared him. But there’s this feeling on his chest that he can’t quite find another word for.</p>
<p>“Shut up, dude .” It’s his answer to Johnny’s question, in the same tone he asks. Play. “It’s none of your business.” </p>
<p>Johnny laugh, nudging his shoulder. “It is when I’ll be also playing it live.” </p>
<p>He’s right but Mark won’t give out the privilege of letting him know that. Not that he would have time, because Taeyong is calling the older boy to go over the melody together and soon he’s on the couch by himself again.</p>
<p>He ponders getting up as well to play a little, on hopes to find the right notes to fit the raw lyrics he had, but his body feels lethargic enough from being high and decides against it.</p>
<p>Closing his eyes again he only opens them when the couch tips for a second time, with Yuta sitting down on it, closer than Johnny had and Mark can smell his cologne amidst the strong smell of weed that's in the entire room. </p>
<p>“What you up to?” He asks, arm resting behind Mark on the couch and the gesture makes him feel smaller than he really is compared to the other. He smiles, glancing down at the younger’s notebook and flipping through the pages gently. </p>
<p>“Just… writing and stuff.” Mark feels higher now than he did before for some reason.</p>
<p>He hums, looking straight ahead now, but Mark continue looking at him. “You’ve been really quiet lately.” He points out, no beating around or questioning. It must’ve took a lot of thinking from his part to finally say that, because talking about anything that could become too personal was far from his strength. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I think I’m probably just homesick. Or something like that.” It’s not a full lie so he falls for it, nodding as if indicating he feels the same.</p>
<p>“Missing your mom’s cooking, huh? Can’t say I’m not either.” He jokes and it makes Make crack a smile. “But I get that. Most times when I start to get homesick though, I remember I got you.” </p>
<p>He says it still looking at Taeyong and Johnny as they play. His voice is calm, slightly slurred when he adds. “And you’re practically home to me.” </p>
<p>His eyes move to stare at Mark then, a smile on his lips as his arm pushes him closer in an almost hug. He acts as if he just didn’t say something that makes the other’s heart somersault on his chest. </p>
<p>Like he didn’t just say something that made Mark think he was in fact, in love with his best friend. </p>
<p>❀</p>
<p>The adrenaline that came with performing in front of more than twenty people was something unmatched. Mark jumps around the stage, playing like it could be his last time with fingers a little red from the guitar strings but he couldn’t care less, not with the music playing so loud and his heart beating so fast.</p>
<p>Yuta smiles wickedly when Mark stand in front of him, hands moving as fast as his as the drum and guitar mix together. Mark smiles back, thrilled and beyond excited that he gets to do this with his best friend every night. </p>
<p>The best friend which he had been nurturing feelings he didn’t know how to deal with for. What a messy situation, because for one there was an unsaid rule that you shouldn’t have any sort of romantic relationship with your bandmates. And secondly, Yuta just wasn’t interested in him like, not because he wasn’t into guys because if there was something he liked saying was how he liked people in general. He just saw Mark as a friend, younger and that looked up to him. </p>
<p>That and the fact he had his groupies to keep him busy anyway. </p>
<p>Groupies that don’t take long after the end of the show to gather around him as they walk outside the venue. And Mark would really like to say that it doesn't bother him, that he couldn't care less about who Yuta decides to fuck, but he can’t. Because he really hates it and actually think it’s a little pathetic how Yuta whispers something to a girl wearing barely anything and how it makes her giggle.</p>
<p>But even more pathetic is the fact that he seems to be bothered by it only because it’s him. All the other bandmates had girls and guys all around them too, Doyoung especially with a different girl under both of his arms. Hell, even Mark had a small share of men and women that tried their luck approaching him and no one seemed to pay it no mind.</p>
<p>When it came to Yuta’s groupies though, it made him almost livid. With how obnoxious they were and how he gave them smiles and flirted like a man with a very defined goal. </p>
<p>Mark manages to play it cool, though, had mastered the art of pretending by now. </p>
<p>❀</p>
<p>He’s sitting on the hotel bed, the only light coming from the outside lamps and the moon shining bright, but it’s enough for Mark to be able to write the words down on the old sketchbook. Inspiration always striked at late nights for some reason, probably because of the loneliness of it all. </p>
<p>He’s playing the guitar mindless, trying to find the perfect melody to fit the lyrics he had just gotten out, when there’s knock in the door. And it would be weird if he wasn’t already used to it. </p>
<p>Putting the guitar aside he gets up from the bed and tiptoe to the door, peeking on the fish eye to confirm his suspicion. Yuta stands there, hair falling to his face and wearing a shirt that has too many buttons open. He smiles when Mark opens the door, charming and familiar. “Hello there, sweet cheeks.” </p>
<p>Mark rolls his eyes, moving out of the way to let him get inside the hotel room. “That’s the worst pet name you could ever come up with.” He says, but there’s still a blush painting his face. </p>
<p>Yuta makes himself comfortable, plopping down on the not that hig bed and taking a lot of space with his spreading. “Don’t lie, I know you like it.” His voice is convinced and Mark won’t bother trying to change his mind. Maybe he does like it.</p>
<p>“Can’t sleep?” He asks, changing the subject and moving to sit on his previous spot. Now, closer to Yuta, the younger can smell the faint smell of his cigarettes lingering underneath the cologne he probably applied so Mark wouldn’t notice. Smoking was the way he found to deal with the annoying thoughts that filled his mind at night, resulting in an awful case of insomnia. Not that he would admit that. </p>
<p>“Sleep is for the weak.” He says nonchalantly and Mark scoffs.  </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. Real artists live on coke and music, is that it?”</p>
<p>Yuta laughs now, amused while he scratches the exposed tattooed skin of his stomach. “That’s the spirit. We’re already halfway there, might as well, huh?” He jokes and Mark just rolls his eyes, kicking him lightly on the shoulder. </p>
<p>“We can't have that stuff around us. One line and Johnny will be climbing up walls.” </p>
<p>“Johnny? Please, we both know the one climbing walls would be you.” </p>
<p>Mark laughs out loud this time and Yuta follows, shaking his head. Times like these, where it was just the two of them, felt too much like when they would stay in his room to listen to records and talk about things that didn’t really make sense. </p>
<p>When the laughter settles down Yuta moves around until his eyes land on the sketchbook and he takes it to read what Mark has been working on. He doesn’t protest because there’s no reason to, Yuta knows his thoughts almost as well as he does himself. Except for one that he doesn't seem to catch on. </p>
<p>He hums, eyes roaming around the page and lips turning a little. “This is good.” His voice is genuine and it makes Mark blush again, because praise was something weird to take. </p>
<p>“I’m still working on it, though.” </p>
<p>“Hmm, let me know when you finish it then, we can work the melody together.” </p>
<p>“Of course, can’t make a song without my favorite drummer.” He says it in a funny voice as if he's joking but they both know it’s nothing but the truth. The first song Mark had ever made with him was at 17 and now every time inspiration struck Yuta was always either by his side or on his mind. The older man had called it a connection, a deep one that many artists could only dream of happening. Musical soulmates he said once and Mark agreed, it was like they were just in tune with each other. </p>
<p>He plays a little of what he had so far to Yuta, the clock blinking red when it hits 1AM but neither of them bother with it. </p>
<p>When they get tired of playing Mark decides to press on the matter. “What were you thinking about?” He starts, voice low as if to not scare him off. “That made you lose sleep.” </p>
<p>Yuta must be feeling calm because he lets the words fall out. “Taeil suggested that we make a song with pop influence.” He says and Mark grimaces. “To reach a wider audience.” </p>
<p>“Dude, that’s fucking stupid.” Is all he says because it is what it is. Pop had nothing to do with their  style, never had and never would. Not that he hated it, but it wasn’t what they were passionate about. </p>
<p>Yuta chuckles lightly. “That’s what I told him.” </p>
<p>“That’s good.” Mark says and a minute of silence follows, someone outside drives away, the wheels on concrete sound filling the room. There’s something unspoken in the air, a promise they had made to each other when this tour started. Music was the thing the two of them loved the most, and nothing, not even money, would change how they did it. The deal was to always stay loyal to that thought. </p>
<p>“We got each other’s back, right?” Yuta asks suddenly, but it’s a rhetorical question because he’s soon adding. “That’s all we got in this world, our music and ourselves.” </p>
<p>Mark looks down at him but his eyes stay glued to the wall. A lump forms in his throat at the heaviness of the words and he has to swallow around it to reply. “It’s always gonna be us.” It's said in a broken but sure voice. “No matter what.” </p>
<p>“Fuck yeah.” Yuta says quietly and they both laugh. </p>
<p>❀</p>
<p>One thing that Mark had learned with their recently discovered success was that parties became boring quite fast. Loud music and people getting way more drunk or high than they should near a pool was a dangerous mistake. Still, he always followed down the same road. </p>
<p>His bandmates liked the parties, a way to interact more with people and an opportunity to get high for free. Music came from experiences, it’s what Johnny always said and Mark agreed partly because there was indeed something inspiring about being among people that were having fun, that felt carefree. </p>
<p>He takes a sip from the unpleasantly warm beer with that though on his head, leaning against a wall as he watches last mentioned man swing his hips in a messy way in the middle of the living room as two girls laugh and dance with him. Mark can’t help but laugh alongside with them, even if he's standing on the opposite side of the room. </p>
<p>It’s a small house, from someone they had never even met before, but being in a small city always meant crashing a house party with too many college kids that usually screamed when they recognized mostly Doyoung from the posters spread across town. </p>
<p>The slightly buzz of alcohol makes him feel like hes is floating, head just slightly spinning and he leans against a wall to keep himself steady. There’s not much going on inside his brain right now, just the numbness of being just a bit drunk and it was nice, made him feel content. </p>
<p>He cleans his wet palms from the beer’s perspiration on his jeans, eyes roaming around the room until they land on Yuta, standing on a wall opposite from him, the bandana on his head keeping the hair out of his face and making the features on his sharp face more noticeable. He looks good tonight, as he does always, but the post concert glow really did wonders to him and the way his exposed tattooed arms flexed a little when he moved made Mark head spin again from something more than alcohol. </p>
<p>It had become a habit, one that Mark wanted to desperately get rid off. Watching Yuta, almost as if he was analyzing every little detail about him, left Mark with a weird feeling in his stomach. Because there he was, the person he felt the closest to in the entire world, the person whom he already knew everything about, but when it was like this, with Mark staring without him knowing, it felt like he was still a mysterious person. Someone anyone would be lucky to dive deep into. </p>
<p>Yuta raises his eyebrows and smirks at something the boy besides him whispers in his ear, probably something raunchy by the way he tries to bring him closer. Mark looks away. </p>
<p>Yerim finds him like that, beer going warm in his hand and eyes dazed staring at nothing as his mind overthinks every single thing. She smiles when she sees him, probably a little tipsy herself as she leans against the wall so close that their hips touch. “What are you doing here alone?” She asks, bumping against his side playfully and it gets a smile from the boy. </p>
<p>After Yuta, Yerim was the closest to him in the band, for the simple fact that she cared. Not that the others didn’t, but Yerim always made sure everyone was doing ok and that had made Mark feel safe, had helped shape the friendship they have today of sharing secrets and supporting each other. </p>
<p>“Just don't feel like socializing.” Is his reply, because it’s true. People at these parties were usually terrible at small talk or so pretentious they made him feel stupid for even thinking. </p>
<p>She hums, following his vision line as it goes back to Yuta again. His arm is now wrapped around the boy so Mark looks away immediately. </p>
<p>He doesn’t see the way Yerim gives him a pitiful look. “Have you ever thought about telling him?” It’s obvious what the question is about because as much as Mark would like to think he's very good at hiding it, he would never be good enough to hide it from Yerim. </p>
<p>Still, he tries to lie. “What? There's nothing to tell.” The awkward laugh and roll of his eyes are a dead giveaway, too forced to even come close to being genuine.</p>
<p>Yerim laughs in disbelief at the attempt.  “Yeah, alright. Just remember you’ll never know the things you don’t try.” </p>
<p>It makes him scoff. How poetic, probably a great thing to say to someone that is drunk and already having risky thoughts. “Wow, we should definitely write a song about that.” He jokes, trying to shift the subject to something else. </p>
<p>“Ha-ha.” She fake laughs but there’s still amusement on her face. “I’m being serious.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. I know.” How serious could she be after too many beers, Mark thinks to himself. Maybe he was a fan of being in denial, shrugging and just doing his best to think about something else. </p>
<p>Something pops up on his head then, a bad idea most definitely, so he acts on lazy impulse. Walking just far enough to throw the still almost full beer bottle out and then coming back to stand in front of Yerim. He must have really be going crazy. </p>
<p>She rolls her eyes even before he talks or puts a hand on her waist, but still she moves to hold on to his shoulders. “Pretty Yerim…” It’s a sickeningly cute voice, one they use as a joke when they want something. It makes her crack a smile, already knowing what is coming. “I think we should kiss.” </p>
<p>She chuckles, squeezing his shoulders and smiling. “I’ll have to agree just because you look cute tonight.” And Mark laugh right back at her. </p>
<p>And then they are kissing, like they had done before in the past for reasons that were the same as the one right now. Boredom, loneliness, horniness or just because. It was a friendly kiss, shared between two people that knew it would never go further than that. And it was good, his tongue sliding against hers in slow motions that are just the tiniest bit sensual because that’s just how Mark liked to kiss. It was so good that he forgets for a second about other things, such as Yuta. </p>
<p>Yuta who happens to be watching, or better yet glaring, from the other side of the room as Mark kisses his friend. Yuta who tells the boy he’s with that he’s not in the mood anymore and leaves the party. </p>
<p>In some cases, ignorance truly is bliss.</p>
<p>❀</p>
<p>The dressing room was always a mess before a show, no matter how sketchy, dirty or small it was. Trust a group of musicians that had no basic decency to behave like this to calm their nerves before performing. </p>
<p>Johnny is pressing random notes on the keyboard, making sounds that would be unpleasant to anyone else, but Mark and Yerim dance to it in weird moves that makes them laugh as Doyoung sings extremely off key. The only one not taking part in the shenanigans is Yuta, who stays on the old couch writing on his notebook, and even if Mark wanted to call him over, he knows better than to bother him. </p>
<p>They don’t even notice when Taeil walks into the room, holding what looks like a folder in his hand and barely helping the excited grin that wants to settle on his face. “Hey!” He tries once to get everyone to pay attention but without success. “HEY!”</p>
<p>His shout has all of them turning to look at him, Johnny’s fingers stopping on the keyboard and the sounds that filled the room before give way to Taeil’s rushed voice. </p>
<p>“I have some really good fucking news.” He announces, shaking the papers around in the air as if any of them could ever guess what’s in those papers. </p>
<p>“What is it?” </p>
<p>“Spit it out, cutie.” Comes Johnny voice and they all laugh. Making Taeil flustrated is easy but he pays it no mind right now, whatever it is he wants to say clearly more important than stupid jokes. </p>
<p>“A Neo Records scout was at the concert last night.” He says with edge on his voice earning confused and shocked reactions from all of the band. </p>
<p>“What the fuck?” Doyoung groans, dropping his face on his hands. “How did we not know that?” </p>
<p>“How could we even know? These people are sneaky as hell.” </p>
<p>After that the room just becomes a mess of people  talking all over each other, putting themselves down for not having performed better, for not playing better songs. </p>
<p>Taeil has enough of it very fast, yelling over all of it to regain the attention. “None of that matters, because he liked the performance. And,” He breaths out, a pause that has everyone walking forward to urge him on, “he wants to sign you guys.” </p>
<p>A shriek leaves Mark’s lips as someone mutters a curse. It’s unbelievable, not even Yerim’s hand gripping his arm in excitement manages to spur him out of the trance. “Oh my god. Do they really?” She exclaims and Mark feels tears forming at his eyes. </p>
<p>“Yes. He said you guys have a lot of potential and after the tour is over they’re going to fly you all out to L.A to record an EP.” Taeil explains in calmness but just enough giddiness to his voice.</p>
<p>There’s no words to describe how much this means. No one in their right mind would ever sign a contract with a band that had a girl playing bass in it. Women in rock and roll were there to be pretty, they were all very much aware of how much hate The Runaways were getting constantly, how much sexist shit Yerim herself had to hear. </p>
<p>But this, this right here was an opportunity to take their dream to the next level, do something that actually stood a chance of getting recognized. </p>
<p>Mark eyes look for Yuta’s, to share the excitement of getting this far but when they meet he holds his gaze in an expression Mark can't quite pinpoint. His voice raises suddenly, making everyone in the room look at him. “What’s the catch?” He uncrosses his legs, widening them as he looks at Taeil with his pierced eyebrow raised.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” </p>
<p>He chuckles. “I mean, a big record like them wanting to sign with us, there must be something they want out of this.” Mark furrows his eyebrows because as much sense he makes, it sounds like he’s looking for conflict. </p>
<p>Taeil gapes, as if looking for the right words and Mark realize there is in fact a catch. “I — Well, they just… They just think it would be nice to have some songs that are more public friendly, but it can be discuss-“</p>
<p>Yuta’s laugh cuts Taeil short. He’s an intimidating person, even more when he looks pissed off and right now as he gets up from the couch the the air is tense enough to cut. “We’re not making shitty manufactured pop songs, man.” </p>
<p>Usually a comment like that would be taken as a joke between all of them, but he says it in a sharp voice and Mark knows it’s because he has had this same conversation with the manager not that many days ago. But still, he feels like there’s something more, even if Yuta wasn't keen on letting his feelings show, he knew something was going on with how distant he had become the last days. </p>
<p>“Come on,Yuta.” The voice comes from Doyoung, who moves to face Yuta properly. There’s not an ounce of bitterness in his voice, only sympathy because they all share the same passions. “This is a crazy opportunity, we can’t let it pass.” </p>
<p>And then Mark is sure there’s something going on that goes way over this, because Yuta is pushing Doyoung a little and mutetting words that he wishes he doesn’t mean.”What do you even fucking know? Y’all will just take any validation you can get like little bitches.” It’s simple but it has venom to it. Venom that makes Taeils face contort because he despises confrontation and at that Mark comes forward, pushing Yuta the same way he did to Doyoung. </p>
<p>“What the fuck is wrong with you?” He sounds way too emotional and it makes him hate it but Yuta just looks at him like he’s annoyed, his shoulders knocking against his as he walks out of the room. </p>
<p>Mark looks down, shaking his head in disbelief and feeling tired from the quick rise and fall of emotions. When he feels someone hover over him, he looks up to find Johnny’s eyes staring down with what looks like pity. “Don’t stress over it, dude. He’ll come around to it eventually.”</p>
<p>And Mark really hope that’s true. </p>
<p>❀</p>
<p>After that, things go back to the same routine of being in a bus for hours, performing in a sketchy bar, getting shitfaced drunk and then doing it all over again. The only difference is that now there’s a tension in the air that comes from both Yuta’s outburst and the prospect of all of this becoming something bigger than it is. </p>
<p>The higher executives at Neo Records or whoever made the decision to sign the band, had given them until the last performance to make a decision. There’s only three shows left until that, but that’s the last thing on his mind as he play a riff that makes the bigger than normal crowd that gathered today scream. </p>
<p>There’s blinding lights on the stage that make Mark feels like he's dreaming, the sound of Doyoung half singing half screaming just slightly muted. He turns to where Yuta is, giving his all because he would never do anything but that and when the drumstick hits a plate in a sharp noise he looks right back at Mark. </p>
<p>Something had changed, he's not dumb to not know that. But what it was exactly seemed to escape him, because Yuta was just too good at keeping things to himself, too mysterious for his own sake. So he keeps giving Mark this look, a look that wants to be more than that but it’s not that easy to decypher. A look that Mark ignores to continue playing. </p>
<p>A look that Mark ignores when they all come out of the stage, sweaty and with adrenaline filling their hearts. That Mark ignores when everyone gathers around the hotel pool to have a beer and joke around, Johnny jumping on it and splashing everyone on the way.</p>
<p>A look that Mark can’t ignore any longer as he stands outside of Yuta’s room after everyone has retreated for the night, knocking softly until he opens the door. </p>
<p>This is still the same, he makes way for the guitarist to get inside and the scent of him that fills the room make Mark’s mind spin. Yuta is shirtless, probably ready to get to bed, and he can see all of the tattoos and the piercing on his navel on display. </p>
<p>Clearing his throat, Mark watches as the other man takes a seat on the bed, legs spread open and looking at him like he’s waiting for him to talk. “Something is going on.” Is what Mark decides on, not too keen on beating around the bush. </p>
<p>“A lot of things are going on.” Yuta points out and Mark rolls his eyes. </p>
<p>“You know what I mean.” </p>
<p>“Maybe I don’t, so why don’t you make it clear for me?” He’s being defensive, Mark expected that, but it still makes his blood boil. It was usually like this when they both fighted, two people that got heavy headed too fast for their own good. </p>
<p>“See? There’s no reason for you to give me attitude right now but here we are, so there’s clearly something going on.” Mark crosses both arms on his chest, defensive and still standing in the middle of the room like a fool as Yuta chuckles. </p>
<p>“You keep saying that but I think you know very well what’s going on.” He sounds annoyed now, staring directly at Mark. “You just expect me to accept this shit? For money or whatever it is that you all are looking for?” </p>
<p>His words sound empty so Mark squints his eyes at him in defiance. “You’re being an asshole, this is not your dream exclusively. You’re not our fucking frontman.” </p>
<p>That makes Yuta scoff. “Please, there wouldn’t be a fucking band to be signed if it weren’t for me.” </p>
<p>Now Mark really gets mad, laughing in disbelief. “Are you kidding me right now? We started this shit together.” He wants to punch the drummer in the face, get the annoyed look right out of his face and remind him of that.</p>
<p>He looks down, shaking his head in what looks like disbelief. “So why does it feel like you’re not by my side?” His choice of words make Mark furrow his eyebrow. When had he not been loyal to him? He had been by his side since he was 7, nothing had changed. “Seems to me that you’re always taking your little girlfriend’s side now.” </p>
<p>“What?” There’s nothing but confusion in his features as Mark lets his arms fall to his sides. “What girlfriend? Are you fucking out of your-“</p>
<p>Yuta interrupts him with a groan.“Come on, I saw the two of you kissing.” </p>
<p>Mark blinks slowly and then when he realizes what Yuta’s talking about, he's completely outraged. “Yerim? I’m not dating Yerim.” His voice gets higher by the minute and Yuta seems to be getting just as heated. </p>
<p>“Why were you kissing her then?” He asks, getting up from the bed and moving closer to the other boy.</p>
<p>Mark can’t help the incredulous high laughter that leaves his lips. “Because I wanted to. Is this why you have been acting like this? Why does it even matter to you?” </p>
<p>Yutas tongue curls on the roof of his mouth, looking at him with angry eyes. “Because it does.”</p>
<p>Mark squints his eyes again, not believing this is really going on right now. Yuta, who hooked up with a different person every night, patronizing him for kissing someone. It makes something boil inside of Mark that he finds incredibly awful. “Why does it matter?” He demands, pushing Yuta when he doesn’t answer. “Why?”</p>
<p>Yuta’s face contorts in something Mark thinks is guilty, eyes roaming around his and lips parting. For a second the guitarist think he’s going to say something, then he think he’s going to do something else. But none of that happens. </p>
<p>Mark pushes him again, no strength to it but Yuta still falls down on the bed in defeat. A lump forms on Mark’s throat as he avoids his eyes. </p>
<p>He leaves the room before Yuta can see the tears. </p>
<p>❀</p>
<p>The day it happened is still fresh in his memory. </p>
<p>Mark’s bedroom is the classic teenager one, filled with posters of all kind of things, from movies to bands and just quotes that inspired something within. But the one he likes the most, of Jimi Hendrix being a complete badass, stares right back at him from where he's staring at the ceiling. He still remembers dreaming about becoming like him one day.</p>
<p>There’s a song playing, something from the Rolling Stones that Yuta had wanted to show and had practically stormed inside of Mark’s house with a vinyl on his hands to do so.</p>
<p>Said man looks at him from the bedroom floor, his now black hair long enough to tie into a small ponytail. There’s a piercing on various parts of his body and that’s enough reason for every girl in the city to want a piece of him, his aura just helped the whole thing. Mark remembers that at 16 he thought it was pretty amazing too. How Yuta just carried himself with so much confidence, how he was always unapologetic. Yuta was someone Mark always looked up to. </p>
<p>“We could do it, you know?” The older boy says out of nowhere, getting Mark to finally stare back at him with furrowed eyebrows. </p>
<p>“Do what?”</p>
<p>“Start a band.” </p>
<p>Mark laughs because that was what Yuta was always like. He talked about things that he wanted to do with ease, not matter how crazy or unordinary they were. “Sure.” Is what Mark replies with, giving him a smile. </p>
<p>“I’m being serious.” He urges on. “We can do it, me and you. Just make the music we want to and have fun.” </p>
<p>Then Mark thinks about it for a second but there’s not really a reason to. He would do anything with Yuta. “Ok.” That makes him smile. “Yeah, ok. Let’s start a band.” </p>
<p>Back to the present, his angry tears stain the stark white fabric of the pillow case. He wonders in the back of his head if 16 year old him would be happy right now and that only makes him cry harder.</p>
<p>❀</p>
<p>Pride, isn’t that a stupid thing to have over trivial matters? </p>
<p>Mark doesn’t speak to Yuta at all for the following weeks, confusion and anger still filling his mind and tainting his every thought. And the older man does the same. </p>
<p>It’s comfortable not having to confront him and hear the harsh words he’ is sure he has stored, but it also makes his skin itch thinking that this stupid fight was going on for too long. </p>
<p>There’s only one show left and then it’s back to reality for a couple of days. The thought of having to go back home and leaving things unsettled with him makes Mark sick, and it was obvious if someone were to say something it was going to have to be him. Yuta’s pride was too big, even when it didn’t have to be. </p>
<p>So he go after him, because someone had to. Try to get him alone but it’s like there’s always someone around, or he’s too busy composing and it all hurts. It hurts but not enough to make Mark give up because he knows this is merely another pointless fight even if it feels like something more.</p>
<p>“Where’s Yuta?” He asks Johnny, who’s sitting by the hotel pool on one of those cheap looking chairs and with a cigarette lit between his lips. The hotel this time was not as nice as the others, the pool looks unkempt like no one had even touched it in at least a month.</p>
<p>Johnny blows out smoke, looking at him with a tired face that he probably shares from all the performances that are just now weighing down on their shoulders. “I think he went out to some party with Doyoung.” He says absently and Mark huffs in defeat, slumping down on the chair next to him. </p>
<p>“Asshole.” He mumbles out, shutting his eyes for a moment and then it’s silent. The only noises filling his ears are from the ice machine and from the tall lamps.</p>
<p>Then there’s some rustling going around before Johnny speaks. “Listen, I know that’s not any of my business and believe me I would much rather stay out of it.” It’s what he starts with and Mark almost already knows what he’s going to say. “But you two need to figure your shit out.” </p>
<p>Trust the older man to just lay down the obvious  because sometimes that's all he needs to hear. Mark scoffs. “That’s what I wanted to do.” In the back of his mind he tries not to think about what figuring his shit out would entail. </p>
<p>“He can be a dickhead sometimes, but he’s with us.” Johnny says as if that wasn't something Mark knew already. “And he said he’ll sign the deal, you know? Had a whole theatrical chat with Taeil and all.” </p>
<p>That’s new information, that makes Mark squeeze his eyes shut in both excitement and frustration at the same time, because if that was already dealt with then the reason why he was acting like this with him was for something else like he had imagined. </p>
<p>Mark thinks of something to say, settling on what he felt deep down the moment he got inside that tour bus. “I… I just don’t want things to change.” </p>
<p>That makes Johnny laugh, his voice hoarse when he says. “They already have, dude. You just gotta move forward with it.” </p>
<p>❀</p>
<p>Mark barely remembers the last show, exhaustion finally catching up with his body. He remembers the trashy alternative bar, some people singing along which was absolutely surreal and the groupies crying about how they would miss the band while they took a little break. Anything other than that is a blur and forgotten as he sleeps through the entirety of the trip back home, not bothering with the bumps in the roads or how awful the tour bus smelled after weeks. </p>
<p>He doesn't even notice until later that Yuta hadn’t even gotten on the bus with everyone else. Instead, as Johnny had said, he went on a small trip and would be back in town by the end of the week. Mark tries not to worry about it too much. </p>
<p>Being back home feels weird and he starts thinking about what Johnny had said that day near the pool. Everything has changed, yes, and now his bedroom feels to small.The band posters don’t inspire him anymore as much as they ignite a fire inside that’s too big to extinguish. His mother’s hug feels comforting but it doesn’t hold him back. </p>
<p>He was still scared, of course, but being back home makes him realize that he craved it too much to let fear hold him back. Because how does one go back to real like when they had a taste of their dreams? How do they live without wanting a bigger taste, to eat it whole?</p>
<p>The only thought in his head as he lays leisurely in his bed for the next days is that he can’t wait to make more music with his friends. </p>
<p>With Yuta. (Thinking of him makes Mark want to cry.)</p>
<p>The phone rings on saturday, just as his mother is leaving for her job at a diner and she yells for him to pick it up quickly. He gets up from the bed with a groan, leisurely walking to the phone and greeting whoever is in the other side of the line with a simple “Hello.” It was probably one of his mother’s friends wanting to gossip or someone trying to sell items for gymnastics at home. </p>
<p>It takes a while for anything to be said but when it is, the voice even if static is a familiar one. “Hey, it’s me.” Yuta says and the effect it has on the butterflies on his stomach is maddening. It had been too long in his opinion, relief immediately settling on Mark’s mind.  </p>
<p>“I know.” He breathes out and the drummer chuckles. “Thought you were out there on a self discovering trip.” </p>
<p>The comment makes Yuta snort, a smile of his  own making its way into his lips as he twirls the phone line with a finger.</p>
<p>“I just got back.” He clarifies and then there’s a pause that lasts for seconds before he’s speaking again. “Listen, I — Fuck, I don’t wanna do this over the phone. Can I come over?” </p>
<p>Mark feels his lips go dry. “Oh. Yes. Yes, of course you can.” And then he’s hanging up after a promise of not taking too long. </p>
<p>The anxiety that bubbles in his stomach is unpleasant but the thought of finally seeing Yuta overshadows it. Because see, there’s a few ways this could go and in the back of his head he’s sure, one hundred percent sure, that their friendship with him would never be the same. Because again, how does one go back to normal when everything had changed? </p>
<p>His Breath hitches when there’s a knock on the door, heart race going worryingly up and when he finally opens it, Yuta stands there with a grin on his lips and looking like he always did, with an old band t-shirt tucked inside his bell bottom jeans. There’s just one thing. “You got a haircut.” Is the first thing Mark say, dumbly. </p>
<p>“Yeah.” He says, running a hand through his now blonde, almost white, hair that has the sides shaved. It’s very bold looking but it suits him. </p>
<p>There’s no chit chatting then, he just steps inside and hugs Mark like they haven’t seen each other in years, cooing as if speaking to a baby. Mark lets himself drown in it, shoulders slumping as his arms circle Yuta’s back and he hums pleased. “I miss you.” He mumbles against the younger’: hair before breaking the hug and looking at him with eyes that say a lot more than his words. “I’m a fucking asshole, right? I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Mark just shrugs. “Yeah, you are.” </p>
<p>That makes him laugh. A laugh that’s comfortable and familiar as the way he walks inside Mark’s house, asking about his mother and pouting when he finds out she’s not there. Familiar as  the way he walks into his teen bedroom and looks like he fits there just as much as Mark himself does when he plops down on the bed. There’s a feeling of nostalgia to it that he must feel too by the way his eyes roam to the poster covered walls.</p>
<p>Mark sits down on the bed next to him when he pats the empty spot, his hand disappearing inside his pocket and then he’s getting something out of it. “Got you a gift.” He says jiggling around looks like a keychain. </p>
<p>“Wow, how considerate of you.” Mark teases, getting it with his hands and examining the object. “Thank you, Yuta.” </p>
<p>“No biggie.” He shrugs but the way he watches as Mark swirls the object around tells that he hopes he likes it.</p>
<p>It’s one of those ‘I love NY’ keychains, and in his mind Mark knows very well Yuta didn’t go that far so he must’ve bought it in a random store, the fact alone bringing a grin to his lips. But where there was supposed to be a ‘N’, there’s a very badly done scratch so that it reads ‘I love Y” instead. The guitarist can’t help the giggle that forms in his throat. “I love Yuta?” </p>
<p>His smile is as wide as possible. “That’s right.” He doesn’t even try to play it cool. “Make sure you put it somewhere visible so everyone can see it.” </p>
<p>He shakes his head laughing  but still promises “I will.” </p>
<p>There’s a silence that follows, one that is filled with Yuta’s eyes not leaving his. This is it, Mark thinks to himself, because they both already know it, would be impossible if they didn't. Still he asks with a quiet voice. “Do you know why I keep writing all these love songs?” </p>
<p>“Yes.” Yuta breathes out, a simple reply was all Mark expected. </p>
<p>“How long did you know?”</p>
<p>“For a while.” </p>
<p>And then. “Why did it bother you? That I kissed Yerim?” Mark play with the hem of his t-shirt, pulling at a single line of fabric that was hanging from it. </p>
<p>There’s a small smile forming on Yuta’s lips as he raises his pierced eyebrow at the younger.“You really don’t know why?” He does now, they both know that. And he wishes he had known sooner. But right now he want to hear what Yuta has to say. “Because I’m selfish and a fucking coward.”</p>
<p>His confession carries all the meaning Mark needs and there’s a few things he could say back. But this is about Mark and it’s about Yuta, his best friend and the one that had been by his side all this time. The two of them didn’t need big gestures, words that would make someone tear up or any theatricals. It was simply how it was meant to be, just the two of them.</p>
<p>“I’m not.” Is what Mark says and Yuta’s llips part.</p>
<p>“What?” He asks just to be sure.</p>
<p>“I’m not a coward.” </p>
<p>And then Mark is kissing him, with a press of his lips to his that could as well just be saying how much he had wanted this, how he think he would go crazy if he never got to taste his best friend like this. Because intimacy with Yuta was something he rarely gave himself the luxury of thinking about, too scared that he would dig a hole deeper than it already was. But now, as his hands hold the blonde’s cheeks and he pulls him closer, kissing with just a hint of desperation, Marks let yourself drown it it.</p>
<p>Yuta kisses it with an expertise that he can’t possibly match and in the back of his head, Mark feels slightly shy for it. Still, there’s no time to think about that when Yuta deepens the kiss, moving his head a little so he can do as he pleases, sucking on Mark’s bottom lip and earning a soft noise that comes from his chest.</p>
<p>He doesn't what’s better, the hand Yuta moves to his neck, the one that holds his thigh, almost too close to his erection or how he looks at him when he breaks the kiss a little breathless. His eyes don’t leave Mark’s face as he massages the area where his hand is and the younger thinks he could melt completely. “Wanted to do this for so long.” He breathes out and Mark’s eyes never leave his now heart shaped pink lips.</p>
<p>Nodding in agreement, Mark mutters teasingly. “Took you long enough.”</p>
<p>He chuckles, pressing a quick peck. “Then I better not waste any more time.” </p>
<p>Yuta leans into the kiss first this time and it’s with purpose, his tongue licking at the other’s lips until he finally gives him what he wants. He draws every little noise he can make with the way his tongue slides against his and how he nips at his lips, kissing Mark deeper with every second he gets. </p>
<p>And Mark feels overwhelmed, because for one this is new and something he never thought they would be doing, in his teen bedroom of all places. The fact that Yuta starts kissing down his neck only helps, his tongue tickling his overly sensitive skin before he closes his lips around it, sucking enough that it could leave a bruise. For everyone to see, Mark’s mind provides, as Yuta presses a small kiss to it afterwards and then moves to the next spot. </p>
<p>Yuta treats him with as much delicaly as his desperation allow him, manhandling Mark so that he’s laying more comfortably in his bed and he can hover over his body as he kisses him again. </p>
<p>Mark hates feeling small, but like this, with Yuta on top of him, it makes arousal bubble in his body. And when his hand moves to the front of his jeans, gripping his erection with just a little gentleness, Mark lets his own desperation be known in the form of a surprised moan let out against his lips. </p>
<p>Yuta smirks at him, clearly pleased with himself as Mark’s glossy eyes stare up at him. “You’re so cute, baby.” He’s sure there’s a blush on his cheeks that he hates, as much as Yuta seems to love it. He’s really acting like this in front of his best friend. “I could just eat you up.” </p>
<p>His words are followed by Mark’s lips forming a small ‘o’ and then by them kissing again, this time with Yuta not waiting to let his tongue move against his in messy motions that make Kark crave more of anything he has to offer</p>
<p>He doesn't even notice at first that Yuta’s hands start to move again, but when he pops open the button of his jeans, Mark knows that he’s not going to stop at that. It’s embarrassing how quickly he reacts when Yuta presses his palm to his boxers covered erection, applying pressure to it and then giving a tentative squeeze. Mark cried out as quietly as he manages and Yuta watches as his eyes squeeze when he moves his hand again. </p>
<p>Mark had always wondered how someone’s else's had would feel compared to his own and when Yuta finally, finally, dips his inside his boxers, he’s sure no fantasies could compare. He pumps Mark’s dick a couple of slow times, then presses his thumb to the slit, feeling the embarrassing amount of pre cum that had gathered on his tip and spreading it so the movement of his hand is more pleasant. </p>
<p>The blonde continues to watch him, eyes glued to his face as Mark lets out all kind of noises and moves his body in sensitivity as the hint of an orgasm makes his entire body feel on edge. He feels so close already that it makes him wonder if Yuta can tell. He probably can</p>
<p>His movements are slow, almost teasing, and when he kisses Mark again, his tongue moves in the exact speed as his hand, in a way that makes Mark twitch as a wave of bleeding arousal runs through his body. As if sensing that Yuta shifts his hand and if he didn’t know about the extents of the other’s inexperience, he knows now with how Mark’s body almost arches from the bed as he lets out strings of curses. The groan Yuta lets out in response one of the prettiest sounds he had ever heard. </p>
<p>Yuta moves his hand slowly, as if testing the waters and when speeds it up, squeezing a bit more, it has Mark gasping at the new feeling. “Close?” He asks with a grin and Mark just nods dumbly, biting on his lips enough to bruise. </p>
<p>Somewhere in the back of his mind he wonders if the other people Yuta had fucked, had came fast too, because when he combined his fast strokes to bites against Mark’s neck, he feels ready to explode. Doesn’t help that he says his next proposition.</p>
<p>“Let me suck you off, hmm?” His words are muffled from where his lips are pressed on his neck and there’s a very clear mix of feelings that happen inside of Mark’s head. He cries out, clearly affected by the proposition and the mere thought of Yuta’s wet lips on his dick makes it twitch in interest. And the blonde feels it, of course he does, because he lets out a small moan and grinds down on Mark a little, his hardness very much there too. “Yeah?” He sounds breathless. </p>
<p>“I—I’m.” Mark gasps when Yuta squeezes his erection as if to entice him. But this is the extent of his inexperience, the mere thought of Yuta sucking him off makes Mark so overwhelmed that he can’t give in just yet. “I don’t… I-I’m not ready.”</p>
<p>His voice sounds small but Yuta doesn’t even blink at his denial, instead he kisses Mark deeply in reassurement. “It’s ok, man.” He flicks his wrist just right, giving Mark exactly what he needs. “I’ll let you fuck my mouth some other day.” </p>
<p>And then his hand is moving fast enough that it takes Mark no time to come with a loud moan that sounds a lot like his name and hands gripping tightly at the bed sheets. He shakes, body trembling as his come stains a little of the tight t-shirt he had on. He tries to ground himself but the orgams is too shattering.  </p>
<p>When Yuta removes his hand from inside his pants, he licks then clean before moving Mark’s shirt upwards so that his stomach is exposed. He kneels with Mark between his open legs and the younger is left confused until he starts unzipping his pants, asking a soft. “Okay?” To which he nod excitedly. </p>
<p>He doesn't ask Mark to do anything, instead he dips a hand inside his own underwear, barely pushing the rest of his pants down as he pulls his cock free. It’s a sight that leaves Mark breathless, the way he thumbs at the head and smears pre cum around and when that’s not enough, his fingers move to where Mark’s own cum pool on his t-shirt in a mess, gathering it and bringing it to his hardness in what is the most erotic view Mark had ever seen. </p>
<p>The first stroke is slow and he bites his lips, looking at Mark with a fucked out expression. “See what you do to me?” He asks in a groan and Mark can only nod in his little haze, eyes not knowing where to look at.</p>
<p>Yuta’s strokes get quickly faster, with swirls of his wrist and it doesn’t take long for him to let out a strangled moan as he comes with thick spurts on Mark’s stomach. He watches it all in awe, the way he twitches in his palm and how his eyes fight to stay open. Suddenly is like Mark knows exactly why there are so many songs about sex.</p>
<p>Afterwards when they are cleaned and laying on the bed lazily, Yuta plays an unknown melody on Mark’s old acoustic guitar with a little inexpertise, humming what he thinks is the start of a song still in the works.</p>
<p>The sun is about to set and Mark feels a weird sensation of contentment, a spark blossoming in his chest. He had kissed your best friend, done things with him that reached a level of intimacy they were still learning to navigate, but everything still felt the same. </p>
<p>“Johnny told me you’re going to sign the contract.” He says, breaking the comfortable silence. </p>
<p>His eyes don’t leave the guitar strings. “Of course, can’t leave my own band.” He deadpans jokingly and Mark scoffs, nudging him with his feet. </p>
<p>“What if they make us do songs we don’t want to?</p>
<p>“I’m sure you’ll scare them off with your attitude.” He laughs when Mark lets out a gasp, lurching at the older man but stopping because he couldn’t attack him properly with the guitar on his lap. </p>
<p>Noticing that, Yuta smiles, one eyebrow raising at him as he lets the guitar down and opens his arms almost in a challenge for Mark to hit him. Which he does, playfully before letting himself fall putty into his chest. “I don’t have an attitude, dude.” He argues. </p>
<p>Yuta huffs. “Yes you do. But it’s very charming.” </p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Mark just hugs him closer, basking in the feeling of having him there and the comforting knowledge that he feels the same way he does. “Do you think we’ll be able to handle it? Fame and whatever else comes with it?” </p>
<p>“We were born for it, baby.” Yuta says with a cocky grin, always overwhelmingly confident. “I told you, you and me, we can do anything we want together.” </p>
<p>And that’s all Mark needs to hear. </p>
<p>❀</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Back to earth, Mark Lee.” Yuta’s voice snaps him out of another daydream, some ideas for a new album and whatever else filed his mind these days. He sounds slightly demanding but Mark doesn't mind at all. </p>
<p>“Sorry.” He mumbles and gives him a grin that the other can’t help but match.</p>
<p>There’s the start of a melody playing in the big studio that was rented for the new album. Johnny says something and Mark adjusts the guitar strap, feeling the familiar and comfortable weight of it as his fingers find the strings with ease. </p>
<p>He glances at Yuta another time and is not surprised that he’s still staring and then mouthing something Mark can’t quite understand but by the silly smile on his face knows exactly what it is. “Love you too.” He mouths right back at him, shaking his head.</p>
<p>And then the song starts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aaaaa thank you for reading!! i hope you enjoyed it and would love to hear your thoughts on the comments :]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>